pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Young
Patricia Young (born 1954) is a Canadian poet and short story writer.Patricia Young, League of Canadian Poets. Web. Life Young was born in Victoria, British Columbia, where she still lives. She has taught at the University of Victoria, worked as Editorial Assistant of the Malahat Review, and served on the board of the Victoria School of Writing. She has been writer in residence at various universities, including the University of New Brunswick in 2008.Patricia Young, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, May 2, 2015. Writing Daily Gleaner: "The dazzling lyric voice, pictorial quality, empathy, and terror of Young's Ruin and Beauty: New & Selected Poems (House of Anansi) is conspicuous, as is the poet's interest in the close connection between love and loss. What appears to have changed is the attitude toward experience that informs her writing.""A Review of Patricia Young's Here Come the Moonbathers", Thirsty: A Biblioasis miscellany, Daily Gleaner, November 20, 2008. Web, May 2, 2015. Recognition Poetry *B.C. Book Prize for Poetry, 1988 *Pat Lowther Award, 1990 *Governor General's Award for English language poetry, shortlist, 1993 *Pat Lowther Award, shortlist, 1992, 1994 & 1998 *Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize, 1998 *Governor General's Award for English language poetry, shortlist, 2000 *Butler Prize, shortlist, 2009 Fiction *Metcalf-Rooke Award for Fiction, 2006 *''Airstream'' included on Globe and Mail's list of best 100 books of the year, 2006 *Butler Prize, shortlist, 2007 Except where noted, award information courtesy University of Toronto.Patricia Young: Awards and honours, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, May 2, 2015. Publications Poetry *''Travelling the Floodwaters''. Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone Press, 1983. ISBN 978-0-88801-082-7 *''Melancholy Ain't No Baby''. Charlottetown, PEI: Ragweed Press, 1985. *''All I Ever Needed Was A Beautiful Room''. Oolichan Books, 1987. ISBN 978-0-88982-073-9 *''The Mad And Beautiful Mothers''. Charlottetown, PEI: Ragweed Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-920304-79-2 *''Those Were the Mermaid Days''. Charlottetown, PEI: Ragweed Press, 1991. ISBN 0-921556-14-4 *''More Watery Still: Poems''. Concord, ON: Anansi, 1993. ISBN 978-0-88784-541-3 *''What I Remember From My Time On Earth: Poems''. Toronto: Anansi, 1997. ISBN 978-0-88784-592-5 *''Geologic Time'' (chapbook). Salt Spring Island, B.C. : MÖthêr Tøñgué Press, 1998. *''Ruin and Beauty: New and selected poems''. Toronto: Anansi, 2000. ISBN 978-0-88784-649-6 *''Here Come the Moonbathers''. Emoryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2008. ISBN 978-1-897231-43-2 *''An Autoerotic History of Swings''. Winlaw, BC: Sono Nis Press, 2010. ISBN 978-1-55039-178-7 *''Pilgrimage: Love poems''. Saskatoon, SK: JackPine Press, 2011. ISBN 978-0-9865426-7-1 *''Stunned''. Lantzville, BC: Leaf Press, 2011. ISBN 978-1-926655-35-2 *''Amateurs at Love''. North Vancouver, BC: Alfred Gustav Press, 2012. ISBN 978-0-9877910-3-0 *''Night-Eater''. Toronto: Quattro Books, 2012. Short fiction *''Airstream''. Emoryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Patricia Young, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 2, 2015. See also *British Columbia poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Five poems by Patricia Young in the Winnipeg Review. *Patricia Young at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) ;Audio / video *Patricia Young at YouTube ;Books *Patricia Young at Amazon.com ;About *Because You're Crazy and You Love to Write Poetry: Portia Carryer in conversation with Patricia Young, Malahat Review, 2015 *[http://www.prairiefire.ca/night-eater/ review of Night-Eater] at Prairie Fire Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:British Columbia poets